


To Find Release

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink, POV First Person, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants Justin to talk so that he can find… release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Release

“Talk.”

Like I could really manage to utter a single coherent word while Brian’s mouth was doing _that_.

“Wha… Brian… fuck, don’t stop!”

Predictably, he stopped. His mouth released my hard, aching cock and traveled its way up. Soft kisses, lips barely touching the skin, marked Brian’s way up my stomach… my chest… my neck. And suddenly Brian’s mouth was on my ear, his words hotly whispered, “That’s not what I meant, Justin; you can do so much better than that. I want to hear you. Talk to me.”

I wondered, and not for the first time, if just the tone of Brian’s voice could be enough to make me come. I was definitely close enough.

“What do you want me to say?” My words were but a strangled groan out of my mouth. But _Brian’s_ mouth was now back where I needed it the most and his tongue was lazily drawing wicked patterns on my burning flesh. And _I_ called myself an artist…

“I think you know the answer,” Brian said, his lips moving against me and making me arch off the bed where I was lying, Brian’s silk tie binding my hands above my head.

“No, I… don’t… ah…” God that tongue was going to drive me crazy, I just knew that. “Brian, please… I…”

He stopped his teasing and I let out a sigh of relief… before realizing that he had no intention of moving things further. I raised my head and looked down between my spread legs, where Brian lay, the grey suit he still wore – minus the tie – a powerful contrast with my complete nakedness. Hazel eyes were looking intently at my face and he was still, waiting.

“Please, Brian…”

“Please what?”

“Please lick me, suck me, fuck me… anything you want, but make me come!”

“None of that bossy bottom attitude today, Sunshine. If you want to come, you have to follow the rules and talk.”

And here we went again. “Talk about what? What do you want me to say?” I was getting really frustrated.

“You could start by talking to me about your day,” Brian said, his words accompanied by a sweep of that talented tongue.

“Ahhh… God, Brian how can you expect me to talk when…” Words failed me when the tip of my cock was engulfed in a hot mouth for the briefest of moments.

“Want more of that?” The teasing bastard asked. I nodded, still not sure I could talk, and he continued, “then find a way and talk to me.”

The sudden image of myself freeing my hands from his tie and using it to strangle him crossed my mind, and I glared at him.

Brian’s smirk had never been more annoying. I kept glaring, he kept smirking. I still glared, he licked my balls. I surrendered.

“My day… ok… I had breakfast at the diner, as you know since you were there too, and… do we really have to do this Brian, because….” His throat. Around me. God, if that was the reward for talking then yes, we needed to talk _right there and then_. Assuming I could muster up enough air to breathe, let alone talk!

Brian’s mouth released me and the son of a bitch was laughing! I tried to glare again, but at that point I only wanted him to get on with it so I tried, keyword here _try_ , to give him what he wanted.

“After breakfast, I… God, Brian, there please… I went to my studio to… fuck like that, don’t stop… I had to paint… paint… some… fuck!” His mouth was evil, it was a deadly weapon that needed to be reported. And I would personally hunt down and kill anyone who even thought about doing such a thing.

“You painted some fuck? Nice. Can I see the canvas?” The smug bastard! I was going to make him pay, just you wait.

“Briiiian…” I whined.

“Whaaaat?” The asshole replied. Smirking. I hated him.

“Fuck, ok. I needed to work on one of my commissions, and I spent most of my day painting. I only stopped to eat a sandwich with Daphne at lunchtime.” How did I manage to say all that without stuttering or moaning or running out of breath? I spit out the words a mile a minute. I was getting good at it.

And I got my reward. Brian’s head bobbing up and down, his hands on my hips guiding my movements, the hot haven engulfing me. “Yes, fuck yes. Brian… please…”

He stopped. Like that. He was giving me the most wonderful blowjob in the history of blowjobs and then… stopped. I was close to tears.

“Look at me, Justin.” Brian’s tone forced my eyes open and I looked down at him. The desperation he clearly saw in my eyes made him smile at me, reassuringly this time, and then he spoke again. “There’s something else you did today. Tell me about it.”

And then I knew what all this was about. I know I shouldn’t, but I still marvel that Brian always knows everything important about me.

“I saw Molly. She called me when I was about to leave my studio and asked to meet.” I said all this looking straight into his eyes, and was rewarded by soft kisses peppered all over my thighs.

“Go on, tell me.”

“She came down on Liberty Avenue and we went for a walk. We just… talked, nothing more. There’s nothing else to say, Brian.” I didn’t get my reward this time, because these last words were said with my eyes fixed on a point just above Brian’s head.

“Justin,” Brian’s voice was soft. “Look at me.” I did, reluctantly. “She didn’t, by any chance, mention your father, did she?”

How the fuck could he know? How? It was already weird enough that he knew about my meeting with my sister, but this?

“Who told you?”

“Emmett told Ted that he’d seen you talking with your sister. He said he wanted to come to you and say hi, but you had a grim expression on your face so he didn’t. Theodore told me.”

Fucking snoops. “There’s nothing to say, Brian. I don’t want to talk about it.” I said all this while struggling to free my hands and cover myself up. The subject of my father made me feel self conscious and killed my mood. Not to mention my hard-on.

Brian didn’t allow me to break free. He got up on his knees and suddenly his whole body was covering mine. His hands holding my bounded ones, his trouser-covered legs between my naked, spread ones. And his hard cock, that I could now feel through the fabric of his pants, rubbing deliciously on my subsiding erection… to be honest not really that subsiding at the moment.

Brian kissed me gently, again and again, until I relaxed against him and started rotating my hips under his. “Brian…” I whispered hotly on his lips.

“In a moment, Justin, I promise. Just tell me what she said.” Brian replied and then, almost as if in an afterthought, “please,” he added.

I think the please was my undoing and I told him. About how Molly had told me that my fath… that Craig was about to get married again. I wasn’t invited, obviously, and I wasn’t even allowed to know about it. Molly didn’t want me to hear ‘the news’ from someone else, or maybe just read the announcement in the papers, and so she decided to tell me. Once again, the abyss between me and Craig, the way I clearly was a stranger to him, had come back to haunt me. And hurt me. I hated that he could hurt me like that, I hated that I allowed him to hurt me. And yet I couldn’t do anything to prevent it.

I said all this to Brian, while he listened intently at me and looked into my eyes. When I stopped, drained, soft and empty, he held me close and kissed me. He kissed me for a very long time, until thoughts of my father where the farthest thing in my mind. Until his mouth was my whole world. Until my cock started to respond to his rubbing once again and I whispered “Fuck me,” in his ear.

Brian tried to get up to get naked but I was having none of that. “Like this, Brian, fuck me like this.”

And he did.

With his jacket still on, with my hands inside his unbuttoned shirt, with my naked legs wrapped around his trouser-clad hips. With his cock just out of his pants, the zipper marking my ass, Brian fucked me long and hard. And when I finally found my release, I forgot all about my pain in Brian’s arms.

***

Later, after Brian had complained about the cleaning bill, after we showered together and I got to have my revenge on his cock, we snuggled – Brian might tell you we did no such thing, but I know better – back under the covers and I was just about to fall into a deep, satisfied sleep, when Brian spoke again.

“Fuck him, Justin. Who cares about his wedding? We won’t invite him to ours either. And let Molly tell him about _that_ , too.” And with that Brian held me impossibly close and fell asleep.

Leaving me awake, a big grin on my face, wondering if it would be okay for me to call Emmett first thing in the morning to talk with him about Golden Gardenias.


End file.
